Haru-Haru BigBang
by aiueo4
Summary: Sebuah benda abstrak tak rupa yang sering kali menelisik ke ruang organ yang dalam lindungan kukuhnya sepasang kerangka rusuk, bak baja yang melindungi sebuah permata. Bigbang x OC Romance


Haru-haru

**By : NDTP aiu_eo4**

_Leave_

_Finnaly I realize_

_That Im nothing without you_

_I was so wrong.. _

_Forgive me_

Cinta

Kasih sayang

Empati

Sebuah benda abstrak tak rupa yang sering kali menelisik ke ruang organ yang dalam lindungan kukuhnya sepasang kerangka rusuk, bak baja yang melindungi sebuah permata.

Jantung berdetak. Hanya sibuk me-rodi, memompa darah ke seluruh bagian diri. Tapi, seketika otak manusia merangsang, ada yang berbeda di dalam sana setiap kali tersentuh, mungkin salah satu dari mereka. Rasa yang tak biasa. Cinta, sayang, dan empati. Rasa-rasa membuncah yang seakan menggetarkan nadi dalam jantung. Dan, Cinta sebagai ratunya. Hanya sekedar pandangan kecil dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Mengekspresikan diluar hal yang biasa.

Ya, sebuah tanda. Sebuah cincin dengan keagungannya menjadi sebuah tanda terikatnya kedua insan dalam satu naungan rasa tak berlogika. Hanya sebuah lingkaran. Tak berujung. Tak ada ujungnya, seperti sebuah harapan akan rasa untuk seterusnya.

_JYHN_

Ukiran alphabet latin dalam lingkaran emas itu berkilat dalam genggaman seorang perempuan. Meraihnya dan mencoba mengusapnya dengan lembut. Dengan bergetar, Ia melepas kaitan cincin itu dari jari manisnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Hai."

"Akh, kau mengagetkanku." Hanna tersikap kembali dari dunia khayalannya. Ia menyembunyikan genggaman tangannya itu di balik tubuh.

"Apakah sayangku ini sudah memenuhi gizinya siang ini?" Hanna tersenyum mendengar ucapan perhatian dari kekasihnya ini. Mengundang Seunghyun juga ikut tersenyum ikhlas.

"Sudah. Aku mau pulang, aku tak enak badan. Kau kembalilah ke dalam."

Seunghyun memaksimalkan lebar kelopak matanya. Ia melotot mendengar kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih sedang tak enak badan. Seunghyun menyentuh telapak tangan lembut itu, menggenggamnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan alami.

"Dimana yang sakit? Apa kita perlu ke Rumah Sakit?"

Hanna hanya terkikik lucu dengan pernyataan dari kekasihnya ini. Bukan, Ia bukannya berbohong kalau Ia sakit. Hanna betul sedang tak enak badan sekarang. Hanya, ekspresi kekhawatiran yang berlebih dari Seunghyun yang begitu aneh di matanya.

"Jangan tertawa. Ish, sudahlah. Sekarang pulang ke rumah dan segera makan! Jangan lupa dengan vitaminnya!"

Hanna mengangguk dalam senyumnya. Ia harus pulang dan istirahat sekarang. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar perhatian. Ia senang.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Hanna tersenyum manis dan segera kedua kaki itu mengayun. Membawa pergi diri dari hadapan sang kekasih –dengan cincin tetap dalam genggamannya.

BUAGH~ Seunghyun tersungkur ke belakang sesaat pemandangan punggung Hanna yang berlalu, hilang di belokan depan. Ia mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sinis pada pemuda yang bari saja menghantamnya ini.

"Hanna milikku. Bukan lagi dirimu." Seunghyun berucap remeh. Memanaskan hati seorang pemuda bernama Jiyoung yang berdiri angkuh di depannya ini.

"Kau menyakitinya, kau berhadapan denganku!" Jiyoung melangkah dalam diam. Mengabaikan tatapan malas juga decihan tak penting dari pemuda yang tadi dihadiahi bogem mentah olehnya.

Sakit

Lagi lagi jantung. Otak kembali merespon jika sesuatu itu menyentuh ke dalam. Bukan cinta, sayang, juga empati. Ada satu lagi rasa abstrak yang bisa kapan saja menelusup dalam ruang kosong jantung ini.

"Argh, Kim Hannah!" Brak –refleksi diri di depannya kini remuk, tak berbentuk. Jiyoung menghantam keras cermin dalam kamarnya. Darah segar merembes dari celah sobekan luka, membasahi jemarinya juga cermin dan lantai. Ia menunduk, hingga buliran bening terjatuh dari celah matanya.

Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di atas lantai dingin tak beralas. Menangkupkan wajah diantara tekukan lututnya sebatas dada. Kembali, Ia merangkai memori-memori kecil bersama Hanna –ratu hatinya.

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

"_Heum, ini sangat indah. Terima kasih."_

_Hanna tersenyum manis, memandang puas juga takjub dengan sebuah benda indah yang telah melingkar dalam jari manisnya, juga di jari manis Jiyoung –kekasihnya. Ini adalah sebuah tanda, tanda kepemilikan._

"_Kau milikku sekarang."_

"_Untuk selamanya?"_

"_Ya, Kim Hanna milik Kwon Jiyoung untuk selamanya."_

"Argh, begitu bodoh aku melepasmu." Jiyoung mengusap kasar rambut kepalanya. Ini benar-benar sakit, jantung juga seluruh badannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah tak tentu arah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia harus menemui Hanna. Harus.

Sret

"Akh~ kau ini kenapa? Pergilah!" Hanna menghempas kasar genggaman tangan Jiyoung atasnya. Alisnya berkerut aneh melihat penampilan Jiyoung –mantan kekasihnya- yang acakadul.

"Kau benar ingin meninggalkanku? Kembalilah!" Hilang sudah karisma dan harga diri tinggi seorang pemuda ini. Ia merendahkan diri dan berlutut mengemis di depan seorang perempuan.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak mencintaimu lagi." Hanna mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sungguh tak kuasa melihat kenyataan Jiyoung yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Buagh~ Hanna terperanjat. Ia melotot sesaat pupil matanya menagkap siluet tubuh Jiyoung yang terhempas ke jalan. Ternyata, Choi Seunghyun. Ia menghempaskan genggaman tangannya ke pipi Jiyoung tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak." Seunghyun hanya tersenyum sinis, memandang tubuh Jiyoung dengan pandangannya yang meremang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Hanna mengangguk dalam diam. Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, tak kuat hati jika sampai melihat Jiyoung yang pingsan di sana.

"Ayo pulang!"

Seunghyun menggenggam lembut kedua telapak tangan Hanna sembari tersenyum hangat –berbeda 180 derajar dari senyum sinis yang Ia suguhkan untuk Jiyoung. Membalik badan dan melangkah menjauhi tempat ini untuk berjalan pulang.

_Dont look back and leave_

_Dont find me again and live on_

_Beause i have no regrets from loving you_

_Take only the good memories_

_I cant bear it in some way_

_I cant stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you're like this_

_Day by day_

_I become dull.._

"HANNA!"

Seunghyun berteriak keras sesaat tubuh Hanna terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Belum juga sampai menginjak aspal luar, Hanna sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Jiyoung harus membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Unghh~"

Kelopak mata itu membuka. Mengerjap pelan –memfoskuskan pupil dalam menangkap cahaya yang berlebihan ini. Serba putih menyapa indera penglihatannya, juga bau khas ini yang menyeruk di penciumannya. Hanna hanya menghela nafas dalam.

Tiba-tiba Ia meringkih. Kepalan tangannya, rambutnya kembali rontok untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia seakan tertohok dengan kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Ia menangis, Hanna menangis dalam diam.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Seunghyun tersikap dengan keadaan dimana Hanna menangis, Ia panik. Dan hanya gelengan kepala Hanna yang menjawab kepanikannya. Seunghyun menunduk, menggenggam tangan Hanna yang tengah meremas rontokan rambutnya. Ia tahu Hanna sedang terguncang.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh. Berjuanglah!" Hanna mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya Seunghyun lah yang menjadi penyemangatnya sekarang. Apa benar Ia dapat sembuh? Hanna masih ragu dengan semua ini.

"Operasi pukul 2 siang nanti. Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Berjuanglah dan kau akan kembali lagi seperti semula." Seunghyun tersenyum hangat, begitupula dengan Hanna. Apa Ia harus sembuh? Demi Seunghyun yang selama ini telah menyemangatinya?

"Aku akan sembuh."

Detak jantung berjalan secara teratur. Tak bisa kau dengar sesungguhnya dan hanya bisa di rasakan hasil kerjanya melalui nadi. Suara ini begitu memuakkan bagi Seunghyun. Defibrilator terus berkerja dengan berbunyi sesuai dengan detakan jantung sang manusia. Seunghyun meremang memandang wajah pucat sang kekasih –Hanna.

"Berjuanglah!"

Juga, jantungnya seakan memompa darah dan menghasilkan detakan luar biasa yang melebihi suara ini. Ia merasa takut. Hanna, Seunghyun sangat menyayangi Hanna. Hanna tersenyum kecil, begitu tulus dan cantik. Ia menggenggam jemari Seunghyun dan menggangguk pelan. Juga menyerahkan cincin dan sebuah amplop biru kepadanya.

"Jiyoungie~"

'_Stand Up, My Love'_

"Arghh~ Hanna-ssi!" Jiyoung berteriak keras. Meremas cincin juga sebuah amplop yang berisi siluet gambar dirinya juga Hanna. Ia menangis. Terduduk dalam rajukan hati yang tiada terkira sakitnya. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Ia berjuang untukmu. Ia telah bahagia sekarang." Seunghyun menepuk pundak Jiyoung pelan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana muaknya perasaan Jiyoung. Ia telah salah mengartikan semuanya. Tidak, Hanna tidak membencinya. Hanna terlalu mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Jiyoung mengusap air matanya. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan dingin dan kaku itu. Seunghyun benar, Hanna sudah bahagia sekarang.

"My Love."

Cuma FF yang dadakan buat karena disuruh temen buat penilaian di sekolah=.=

Sign,

NAILUS, THE CUTEST PRIMADONNA FT ISLAND EVER !


End file.
